erlathanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fabuła
UWAGA!!! '''W tym artykule znajdują się informacje o wydarzeniach z gry. Wszystko co znajduje się dalej powinno być traktowane jako '''SPOILERY dotyczące świata, postaci i wydarzeń. Przed czytaniem dalej skonsultuj się z druidem lub kapłanką Alayi, gdyż lektura spoilerów może zagrażać twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. Sezon 1 Akt I: Obrabowany gnom i podziemia Marmor Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Gnomi kupiec Regong Wydarzenia Historia rozpoczyna się, gdy Marios i Johann zostają wezwani przez kapitana Iwana do koszar milicji w Marmor. Zostają poproszeni o rozmówienie się z przesiadującym w miejscowej karczmie gnomiego handlarza serem, który został rzekomo obrabowany na trakcie w pobliżu wioski. Ofiara rabunku twierdzi, że napaści dokonały nieznane mu stworzenia, czemu Marios i Johann nie dają do końca wiary, lecz mimo to ruszają zbadać miejsce napadu. Na miejscu znajdują zniszczony wóz kupca oraz konia. Po oględzinach, dwójka bohaterów stwierdza, że zrabowano cały ser, lecz nic poza tym. Przeszukując okolicę natrafiają na wielkie, agresywne szczury, a po wizycie w kopalni dowiadują się, że jeden z robotników rzekomo widział w nocy gigantyczne szczury chodzące na dwóch nogach. Problemy ze szczurami nasilają się i inni mieszkańcy zgłaszają znikające produkty mleczne. Po rozmowie z kapitanem, Marios, Johann i Wiesiek schodzą do zapieczętowanych podziemi wieży w Marmor. Początkowo znaleźli tam jedynie kurz, rozpadające się kości i dziwny narysowany na podłodze krąg, w który Johann radośnie wbiegł widząc w jego środku zwój. Uwolnił przy tym dziwny cień, który po krótkiej walce z Johannem i Mariosem rozpływa się w powietrzu. Krótko po tym bohaterowie znajdują przejście do niższych podziemi, z których wyłonił się gigantyczny szczur na dwóch nogach, odpowiadający opisowi górnika, który jednak szybko uciekł z powrotem na dół. Bohaterowie zaniechali pościgu i wrócili do Iwana by zdać mu raport. Akt II: Szukanie pomocy: Obserwatorzy Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mistrz Curtis i inni Obserwatorzy * Leopold Sterling i przyjaciele Wydarzenia W związku z zagrożeniem kapitan Iwan wysyła Johanna i Mariosa w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Pomocy mogli szukać u elfiego Klanu Wilka z Kniei Mortes, lub u Obserwatorów w Asher. Bohaterowie postanowili na początku spróbować szczęścia z Obserwatorami. Po przybyciu na miejsce pierwsze co ukazuje się ich oczom to mistrz Curtis rozmawiający z dziwnym mężczyzną w czerwonym kapeluszu. Po krótkiej rozmowie odchodzi, a bohaterowie rozmawiają z mistrzem Curtisem, i okazuje się że jest on starym znajomym kapitana Iwana. Curtis informuje, że aby Obserwatorzy wysłali oficjalną pomoc Marmor muszą uzyskać poparcie przynajmniej części pozostałych mistrzów. W międzyczasie, Johann i Marios wpadają na mężczyznę, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Curtis, który przedstawia się jako Leopold Sterling, łowca czarownic. Mówi bohaterom, że słyszał o problemach w wiosce i oferuje pomoc, ale z pewnych powodów nie są oni zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawieni do tego pomysłu i spławiają (chwilowo) Sterlinga historią o agresywnych rosomakach buszujących po okolicach Marmor. Rozmowy z mistrzami niestety nie idą po ich myśli. Większość twierdzi, że i tak nie posiadają dostatecznych sił by wysłać je do Marmor, zaś mistrz Fabian wysyła ich wraz z jednym z giermków na pogranicze Zony by rozłożyć pułapki na agresywne zwierzęta. Niestety, podczas tej wyprawy dotyka ich mgła, kontakt z którą źle zniósł Marios, zaś giermek stracił przytomność i dwójka bohaterów musiała porzucić zadanie i ratować siebie i swojego towarzysza. Dowódca Obserwatorów, Lord Petrenolde mimo to obiecał zorganizować pomoc dla Marmor, choć miało to zająć co najmniej kilka dni. Zawiedzeni, Johann i Marios ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Marmor, lecz niespodziewanie mistrz Curtis, pomimo braku pozwolenia dowódcy postanawia wyruszyć razem z nimi. Kapitan Iwan jest zaskoczony przybyciem Curtisa, choć nie kryje radości ze spotkania przyjaciela. Spotkanie zostaje przerwane przez wkroczenie do koszar milicji grupy łowców czarownic pod dowództwem Sterlinga. Najpierw rzucają na stół kapitana kilka ubitych rosomaków, po czym wręczają Iwanowi upoważnienie od gubernatora na przeprowadzenie dochodzenia w Marmor. Nie mając większego wyboru, Iwan i Curtis przyjmują pomoc od łowców czarownic, a w tym czasie wysyłają Johanna i Mariosa do Opactwa Ostatecznego Kresu, z (pozornie) bliżej nieokreślonego powodu. Akt III: Opactwo Ostatecznego Kresu i Czerwony Dom Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Lugalici * Garlan Haun Wydarzenia: Po dotarciu do Opactwa Ostatecznego Kresu bohaterowie zostają przedstawieni niejakiemu Garlanowi Haunowi, który okazuje się być członkiem Szkarłatnej Akademii i przedstawia Johannowi i Mariosowi historię dotyczącą upadku akademii magicznych Erlathanu i ich obecną sytuację. Tym sposobem Johann został także zrekrutowany w szeregi czerwonych magów, a Garlan Haun miał zostać jego opiekunem, choć żadnemu z nich ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu. Niedługo potem Johann i Marios ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Marmor. Akt IV: Podziemia Marmor po raz drugi Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Lykopas Półork * Leopold Sterling * Szczuroludzie Wydarzenia: Po powrocie do Marmor przyszedł czas na ostateczne rozwiązanie sprawy szczuroludzi w podziemiach pod Marmor, lecz przed tym Johann i Marios musieli uporać się z niejakim Likopasem, półorczym bardem, który przybył do Marmor w towarzystwie siostry Grażyny i wypytywał o mistrza Curtisa. Pomimo początkowej niechęci, ostatecznie doszło do spotkania półorka z Curtisem, na którym Likopas próbował wyperswadować mu powrót do Asher, lecz mistrz orędowników pozostawał niezłomny w swej postawie. Pozostawiając tą sprawę w impasie, postanowiono zająć się bardziej palącym problemem, czy szczuroludźmi. Do podziemi wkroczyła grupa składająca się z Mariosa, Johanna, Likopasa, Wiesia oraz Sterlinga i kilku jego ludzi. Tym razem grupa wkroczyła na kolejny, głębszy poziom podziemi. W pierwszej komorze udało się znaleźć tajemnicze szczątki i posągi stylem przypominające podobne dzieła z okolic Góry Ognia. W głąb podziemi ostatecznie wyruszyli Marios, Johann, Lykopas i Leopold Sterling. Podczas eksploracji natknęli się na "kuchnię" szczuroludzi, gdzie szczuroludzie gotowali ser i wszystko inne co zdołali wrzucić do kotła. Grupa zdołała pochwycić jednego ze szczurów, który podczas przesłuchania ujawnił, że jego rasa czuje nienaturalny przymus jedzenia sera - którego jednocześnie nienawidzą i który jest dla nich szkodliwy. Szczurak zgodził się zaprowadzić grupę do swojego przywódcy. Pomimo wątpliwości wyrażonych przez Sterlinga, pozostali wdali się w rozmowę z przywódcą Szczuroludzi i wysłuchali ich historii. Grupa (znowu przy niechęci Sterlinga) zdecydowała się rozwiązać sprawę dyplomatycznie i opowiedziała Szczuroludziom o Zonie i działaniu Mgły, mającym unieszkodliwiać magiczne uwarunkowanie, któremu poddani zostali Szczuroludzie (a które to uwarunkowanie zmuszało ich do jedzenia sera). Wódz Szczuroludzi pokazał przybyszom grób "Ojca" - maga, który stał za stworzeniem rasy i który dokonał żywota w tych podziemiach. Magiem tym okazał się być Martin Trimmer - ostatni margrabia Marmor, który zginął w wyniku nieudanego rytuału teleportacyjnego, mającego ocalić jego i kilku innych magów przed wściekłym tłumem. Szczuroludzie postawili swemu "Ojcu" swego rodzaju kapliczkę, gdzie złożyli między innymi jego dziennik. W dzienniku tym, prócz przemyśleń autora, znalazła się także tajemnica, dopisana o wiele później notatka, której twórca podpisał się tylko jako M. Szczuroludzie opuścili podziemia Marmor i udali się do Zony. Łowcy Czarownic również opuścili wioskę, do której przynajmniej na pewien czas powrócił spokój. Epilog: Piwnica i upadek Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Mistrz Curtis, * Mistrz Fabian i inni Obserwatorzy Wydarzenia: Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Szczuroludzi, Marmor miało zostać odwiedzone przez Mistrza Fabiana - który został wyznaczony do przeprowadzenia rozmów o założeniu w wiosce posterunku Obserwatorów. Tuż przed wizytą, bohaterowie odnaleźli w piwnicy Mariosa tajemniczą zieloną ciecz. Mimo wątpliwości Johanna, Marios kazał mu spalić ciecz - co skutkowało jedynie wydzieleniem się ogromnych ilości duszącej, zielonej mgły. Podpalacze zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia piwnicy i poinformowali o całym zajściu kapitana Iwana i mistrza Curtisa. Obecność wyraźnie magicznej mgły tuż przed wizytą Obserwatorów była wybitnie niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności - i postanowiono aby broń Alya nie pozwolić Fabianowi na dowiedzenie się o incydencie. Wizyta mistrza przebiegała spokojnie, a negocjacje zmierzały w dobrym kierunku... Do momentu gdy okolicą niespodziewanie wstrząsnął huk, a do karczmy wpadł Mieszko, krzycząc o cesarskim statku który miał upaść za wioską... Interludium: Niesamowity gnom i Cień Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Niesamowity Gnuppi * Ruda Grażyna * Tossowie * Dziwny Cień Wydarzenia: Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach w podziemiach Marmor, aczkolwiek przed wydarzeniami z epilogu Johann spokojnie spędzał popołudnie w karczmie. Spokój dnia przerwało jednak pojawienie się niezwykle gadatliwego i prawdopodobnie szalonego gnoma - Niesamowitego Gnuppiego. Ów organizował wyprawę badawczą do niedawno odkrytych krasnoludzkich ruin - i chciał zatrudnić do udziału w niej Johanna. Ten, po wyrażeniu zgody otrzymał przydziałowy (i pachnący rosołem) hełm - głowochron. Ekspedycja miała wyruszyć niedługo, jednak do tego czasu i tak miało upłynąć co najmniej kilka dni. W związku z nadmiarem wolnego czasu, Johann zgodził się pomóc Rudej Grażynie i odebrać dla niej pewną przesyłkę z rezydencji niziołczej rodziny Tossów. Podróż minęła bez większych przeszkód, aż do momentu gdy Johann ponownie znalazł się pod Marmor. Tam ukazał mu się ten sam Cień, z którym on i Marios walczyli w podziemiach Marmor. Tym razem próbował on porozumieć się z Johannem - jednak istota nadal była niekompletna i zdołała wydusić z siebie tylko kilka urywanych zdań, zanim zniknęła. Zaniepokojony Johann powrócił do Marmor, gdzie oddał Grażynie nienaruszoną przesyłkę. Sezon 2 Akt I: Statek i ocalały Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Kapitan Iwan * Mistrz Curtis, * Lord Darios i Orędownicy Cesarscy * Melvin Wydarzenia: Kapitan Iwan wraz z bohaterami ruszył zbadać miejsce upadku statku. Było to o tyle niewiarygodne, że Marmor znajduje się daleko od morza - i trudno wyobrazić sobie siłę, zdolną cisnąć statkiem na tak ogromną odległość. W dodatku statkiem pochodzącym z Kontynentu, z którym kontakt utracono przecież kilkaset lat temu. Na miejscu prócz kilku zamkniętych skrzyń i resztek statku znaleziono samotnego ocalonego - wynędzniałego człowieka, który przedstawił się jako Melvin - nawigator w służbie księcia-regenta. Iwan zdecydował o zabraniu Melvina do wioski, gdzie powierzono go opiece Johanna. Melvin opowiedział swoją historię - kontynent miał dotknąć ogromny kataklizm, a jego statek zdołał umknąć zagładzie. Płynęli wiele tygodni, mając bardziej niż skromne zapasy i nie wierząc w powodzenie swej podróży - w końcu Erlathan zaginął, a wielu uznawało go za mit. Melvin liczył jednak, że za oceanem odnajdzie legendarnych Niebieskich Magów, których zamierzał prosić o pomoc. Statek został jednak uderzony przez potężną falę, która cisnęła go głęboko w ląd. Poza Melvinem nikt nie przeżył podróży. Melvin został nakarmiony bigosem Johanna, a bohaterowie wraz z Iwanem i Curtisem postanowili ukryć go przed ludźmi gubernatora - tymczasowo w chacie Johanna. Mgła w piwnicy Mariosa tym bardziej sprawiała, że miejscowi chcieli uniknąć zainteresowania gubernatora i zamierzali podrzucić przy wraku w miarę świeże zwłoki, których pozyskaniem miał zająć się grabarz Sergiusz. W końcu zaszła konieczność powrotu do wraku, gdzie przybyć mieli Orędownicy z Brider. Ich grupę niespodziewanie prowadził syn Iwana - lord Darios. Marmorczycy zataili przed nim istnienie Melvina i przekazali Orędownikom nadal zamknięte skrzynie. Przy okazji na jaw wyszły wyraźnie kiepskie relacje łączące Iwana z jego synem. Po powrocie do Marmor, okazało się jednak, że Melvin... zniknął! Pozostał po nim jedynie krąg teleportacyjny narysowany na podłodze domu Johanna. Ten zaś miał coraz bardziej przejmujące wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, a jego cień nie zachowuje się naturalnie... W obliczu lawinowego nawarstwienia się magicznych incydentów mistrz Curtis uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli Johann i Marios na jakiś czas znikną z wioski - a on w tym czasie zlikwiduje krąg i mgłę w piwnicy. Johann postanowił więc pojechać do gnomowiska, gdzie lada dzień miano wejść do krasnoludzkich ruin, a wraz z nim wyruszył Marios. Akt II: Krasnoludzkie ruiny Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Niesamowity Gnuppi * Pan Młot * Helen Toss * Melvin * Inni członkowie ekspedycji * Gnomy z gnomowiska Wydarzenia: Bohaterowie dotarli do gnomowiska, gdzie miejscowi pokierowali ich do wejścia do krasnoludzkich ruin. Grupa badaczy i najemników prowadzona przez Niesamowitego Gnuppiego wkroczyła do ruin. Te zachowane były w zaskakująco dobrym stanie, jednak w ich głębi znaleźć można było ślady świadczące o gwałtownym wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły do śmierci ich mieszkańców. Pośród szczątków, bohaterowie natknęli się na zapisaną w nieznanym języku księgę i tajemniczy klejnot w kształcie czaszki, który zabrał ze sobą Gnuppi. Najbardziej zaskakujące były jednak nadal działające magiczne urządzenia i... duchy Krasnoludów i Elfów odtwarzające wydarzenia sprzed wieków. Eksplorację przerwał atak mechanicznych strażników - po którego odparciu okazało się, że jeden z członków ekspedycji - krasnolud Gelbur został zamordowany, zaś Wielebny Bazyli skręcił sobie kark, gdy zrzucona z powierzchni lina, po której się wspinał została odcięta. Niesamowity Gnuppi zaś zniknął. Pozbawiona innych opcji i uszczuplona grupa ruszyła w głąb ruin, walcząc z kolejnymi strażnikami i zmagając się nadal działającymi pułapkami. Po morderczym starciu raptem czwórka poszukiwaczy przeżyła. Przy pomocy golema służebnego zdołali oni otworzyć sobie drogę do grobowej części kompleksu. Mimo, że nadal znajdowały się tam skarby, to widząc liczne duchy krasnoludów, grupa zdecydowała się nie naruszać spokoju zmarłych i ruszyła dalej w głąb ruin. W końcu natknęli się na magiczne urządzenie - zimnokuźnię. Próba magicznego dostrojenia się do przedmiotu i jego zbadania sprowadziła na niego zaskakującą wizję lodowego pustkowia, gdzie spotkał... Melvina. Ten ostrzegł Johanna przed zagrożeniem czającym się w ruinach i nakazał jak najszybciej mu uciekać, wskazując drogę prowadzącą ku powierzchni. Nie chciał jednak powiedzieć więcej o tym kim jest, ani o co chodzi w ostatnich wydarzeniach, twierdząc że nie może tego uczynić. Jego ostatnie słowa zostały zaś przerwane... Gdy Johann powrócił do rzeczywistości, okazało się że w komnacie są już Gnuppi i Szary Piechur - niejaki Pan Młot. Gnom (którego imię, Gnuppi było oczywiście fałszywe) jak nietrudno się domyśleć stał za zabójstwami i postanowił pozbyć się ostatnich świadków - zaś samemu uciec z skarbem przy pomocy machiny latającej. Wyjawił przy tym, że współpracuje z Szarym Paktem - chociaż sprawa ruin była jego prywatną inicjatywą, niekoniecznie zbieżną z interesami organizacji. Zastrzelił gnomiego badacza Bilberga, który przyznał się do bycia magiem (co wyczuwać miał Pan Młot) i zostawił "posprzątanie" swemu pomagierowi. Ogromnym wysiłkiem i dzięki wykorzystaniu zimnokuźni, grupie udało się pokonać Pana Młota. Trójka ocalałych wydostała się na powierzchnię znalezionym dzięki radzie Melvina przejściu i tam rozdzieliła - Johann i Marios powrócili do wioski, zaś Helen Toss do rezydencji swej rodziny - żegnając się zasugerowała jednak, aby Johann i Marios odwiedzili rodzinę Tossów - która będzie chciała im się odwdzięczyć za wyciągnięcie Helen z krasnoludzkich ruin. Gdy bohaterowie powrócili w końcu do Marmor, niespodziewanie... Marios został aresztowany przez milicję. Mistrz Curtis został zamordowany, a stać miał za tym nie kto inny jak Marios. Akt III: ??? Postacie: * Aria Wydarzenia: Akt IV: Ścigając zabójcę Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Pimpuś * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Morderca Curtisa * Rommath Wydarzenia: Marios został osadzony w marmorskich koszarach, jako oskarżony o zabójstwo Curtisa. Prócz zabójstwa mistrza Orędowników, podczas ucieczki miał on także zranić Wiesia, co dodatkowo wzburzyło miejscowych. Kapitan Iwan był jednak wyraźnie sceptyczny i podejrzewał wpływ magii - postanowił więc dać Mariosowi szansę na udowodnienie swojej niewidzialności i przypadek "zgubił" klucz do jego celi. Johann przekonał pilnującego drzwi Kła, aby opuścił posterunek i wraz z Mariosem wymknęli się z wioski, kierując w stronę lasu, gdzie zbiec miał zabójca. Tam, niespodziewanie ukazał im się tajemniczy Cień - który okazał się być Rommathem - magiem, który stał za nieudanym rytuałem teleportacyjnym, który uśmiercił jego i Martina Trimmera. Gdy Johann wbiegł w krąg narysowany w podziemiach Marmor, związał ze sobą duszę Rommatha, który stopniowo formował się, czerpiąc z energii życiowej Johanna - aż zdołał ukazać się w formie, umożliwiając normalną rozmowę. Udzielił on bohaterom kilku porad i podyktował magiczny zwój, który miał przydać się Mariosowi. Dzięki tropicielskim zdolnościom Mariosa i nosowi Pimpusia, udało im się odnaleźć zabójcę na wzgórzach daleko w lasach otaczających Marmor. Okazał się nim być nie kto inny jak... Marios! Aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę Marios (pierwszy) postrzelił Mariosa (drugiego) w nogę. Z rozmowy wynikło, że faktycznie był to Marios, ale jednak nie do końca - pojawił się on w piwnicy, gdy mistrz Curtis próbował poradzić sobie z tajemniczą mgłą. Mistrz spróbował przy pomocy magii pozbyć się nieoczekiwanego gościa - a ten będąc zdezorientowanym i przestraszonym, zaczął się bronić, zabijając mistrza. Potem uciekł w znajome lasy. Rozmowa ujawniła, że choć w pamięci drugiego Mariosa znajdują się pewne luki a niektóre wydarzenia pamięta on odrobinę inaczej. Bohaterowie zaprowadzili go do Marmor, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu miejscowi, którzy mieli przed sobą dwóch Mariosów... W obliczu takiego rozwoju sytuacji, Marmorczycy uwierzyli w niewinność pierwszego Mariosa - pozostawała jedna sprawa tego drugiego... Jako, że działał w samoobronie, zdecydowano o wysłaniu go do Obserwatorów, gdzie miał odkupić swą winą służąc w ich szeregach - a także gdzie mógł być bezpieczny od niewygodnych pytań... Akt V: ??? Postacie: * Aria * Lykopas Wydarzenia: Akt VI: Elfy, niziołcza mąka i Cień Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Starszy Elfów * Ithael i inne Elfy * Rommath * Joseph Sterling * Siyaa Wydarzenia: Niedługo po poszukiwaniu zabójcy, Johann i Marios udali się do rezydencji Tossów. Zostali tam przyjęli przez patriarchę rodziny, który podziękował im za pomoc jego krewniaczce i nagrodził obu Marmorczyków. Prócz pewnej sumy w złocie, Tossowie dali im worek "mąki", którą wytwarzają. Johann coraz bardziej zaniepokojony wydarzeniami związanymi z Cieniem Rommatha postanowił rozwiązać tą sprawę. Zdecydował się szukać pomocy u sąsiedniego klanu Elfów - te bowiem według jego wiedzy miały posiadać rozległą wiedzę o magii - a sam Rommath, pasożytujący na Johannie był Elfem. Johann poprosił o pomoc Mariosa, który jako znający okoliczne lasy miał zaprowadzić go do obozu Elfów. Mimo spotkania z ogromnymi pająkami, obaj zdołali dotrzeć do obozowiska, gdzie powitał ich Ithael - elficki łowca i znajomy Mariosa. Przybysze zostali zaprowadzeni do starszego klanu, którego wyłuszczyli swoją sprawę. Starzec zdecydował się im pomóc i odprawić rytuał - w którym prócz Mariosa i Johanna miała uczestniczyć Siyaa - wilczyca będąca awatarem elfickiego ducha opiekuńczego. Starszy opowiedział im także historię wojny z Cieniami i wspomniał pewne przeszłe wydarzenia związane z tajemnicami zmarłego już ojca Johanna. Johann i Marios trafili do dziwnego miejsca, zamieszkiwanego przez Cienie. Niespodziewanie Johann zdołał "kupić" od jednego z nich szatę. W krainie Cieni, Marios i Johann napotkali ducha przypominającego im pewnego łowcę czarownic. Odbyli oni z nim "rozmowę" - która była dość jednostronna, bowiem duch był w stanie jedynie gestykulować. Dowiedzieli się jednak gdzie przebywa Rommath i kim jest napotkany duch. Gdy ten zniknął, udali się do górującej nad kraina Cieni wieży, gdzie znaleźli Rommatha - ten ukrywał się w odbiciu kręgu teleportacyjnego, który bohaterowie odnaleźli w podziemiach Marmor. Mimo próby zatrzymania Rommatha, ten zdołał jednak umknąć z krainy Cieni i przejąć ciało Ithaela, którego dusza została zamknięta w jego miejscu. Gdy bohaterowie opuścili krainę Cieni, okazało się że Ithael-Rommath zdołał już umknąć... Marmorczykom pozostał jedynie powrót do domu... Akt VII: Wino i dywan Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Claudio, pracownicy i goście jego karczmy * Gnomi kupiec Regong * Mieszkańcy przedmurza Brider Wydarzenia: Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się ślub Władka z Michałów i Tośki. W związku z tym w Marmor trwały przygotowania, a Johann i Marios zostali poproszeni przez Grażynę o odebranie od jej znajomego Claudia, prowadzącego karczmę pod murami Brider, pewnego szczególnego wina - które Grażyna zamierzała wręczyć młodym jako prezent. O przysługę poprosiła ich także Tośka - mieli porozmawiać z kwiaciarzami pod Brider i ściągnąć ich w związku z nadchodzącym weselem do Marmor. Dla Mariosa i Johanna była to też okazja do kupienia własnego prezentu. Bohaterowie bez większych problemów załatwili sprawę z kwiaciarzami i udali się do zajazdu u Claudia. Odebrali tam wino i korzystając z nagłego przypływu gotówki którego niedawno doświadczyli postanowili zostać na obiedzie. Przy tej okazji obejrzeli próbę przedstawienia teatralnego - zajazd u Claudia miał bowiem niewątpliwie bogatszą "ofertę kulturalną" niż śpiewający w karczmie Grażyny Lykopas... Rozważania bohaterów o tym jaki prezent kupić przerwała niejaka Aria, która podsłuchiwała przy sąsiednim stoliku i postanowiła wtrącić się do ich rozmowy - krytykując pomysł zakupu krzesła, zastawy stołowej albo blaszanej balii. W końcu stanęło na dywanie... Znalezienie odpowiedniego nie było jednak takie proste - ale na szczęście jednym z gości zajazdu był znany bohaterom kupiec Regong, który pokierował ich do jednego ze swych gnomim znajomych, mogących posiadać na stanie rzeczony przedmiot... Obciążona nowym zakupem grupa ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Marmor. Akt VIII: ??? Postacie: * Marios Karian * Aria * Franco Silt Akt IX: Wesele Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Mira Karian * Tośka * Władek z Michałów * Mieszkańcy Marmor i inni weselnicy * Franco Silt * Mistrz Curtis * Widma z koszmarów * Gemini * Akuszerka * Czerwony Błazen * Chochoł * Garlan Haun Wydarzenia: W końcu nastał dzień wesela. Wszyscy zaproszeni goście zgromadzili się na piętrze karczmy. Prócz miejscowych i odpowiedzialnego za ceremonię zaślubin Ojca Mateusza, na wesele przybyła siostra Mariosa - Mira, która niedawno ukończyła kapłańskie szkolenie. Lykopas i Linsday mieli zaś zapewniać "część kulturalną" imprezy. Weselnicy zaczęli wręczać prezenty młodym - niespodziewanie jednak na przyjęciu pojawiła się nikomu nieznana staruszka... Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, w jej miejscu objawiło się krzyczące widmo, a Marios, Johann, Aria, Lykopas i Mira znaleźli się w wypaczonej wersji sali weselnej - gdzie wszystkie potrawy były zepsute lub składały się z części ciał ludzi, z podłogi i ścian wyrastały drzewa, a niektóre części karczmy zniknęły, lub ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Zanim jeszcze obecni zdążyli dojść do siebie, w sali pojawił się Chochoł - który po wygłoszeniu kilku enigmatycznych zdań zniknął. Wniosek z jego słów był prosty - bohaterowie aby powrócić do rzeczywistości musieli rozwiązać zagadkę tego miejsca. W pokojach karczmy odnaleźli oni portale wiodące do "koszmarów" - wypaczonych wspomnień, w których uwięziona została część gości. Bohaterowie musieli przedrzeć się przez trzy koszmary. Pierwszy z nich - koszmar mistrza Iwana dotyczył brzemiennej w skutkach wyprawy do Zony, gdzie okaleczony został dzisiejszy gubernator. W tym koszmarze bohaterowie napotkali dwugłowego trolla - Geminiego, który jak się okazało dysponował pewną wiedzą, która niezwykle wzburzyła Arię. Równie zaskakującym co obecność członka konklawe wiedźm było widmo mistrza Curtisa - które w przeciwieństwie do innych wydawało się nie być jedynie odbiciem wspomnień i zdołało zamienić kilka słów z Mariosem i Johannem. Gdy bohaterowie dotarli do drugiego koszmaru, Lykopas przeżył chwilowy szok związany z klatką towarzyszącą portalowi do wizji - która przypomniała mu czasy gdy był niewolnikiem wodza Zumki. Drugi koszmar rozgrywał się w wspomnieniach Rudej Grażyny i jej siostry, Linsday. Zostały one uwięzione we wspomnieniu śmierci ich matki - Srebrnej Mary z rąk orków. Ostatni koszmar tyczył wspomnienia Franca Silta i wydarzeń, które uczyniły go jednym z łowców czarownic. We wspomnieniu tym bohaterowie napotkali także widmo nieco zdekompletowanego Pana Młota. Po uświadomieniu wszystkim uwięzionym osobom iluzoryczności wizji - i wyciągnięcia ich z koszmarów, bohaterowie zdołali otworzyć przejście do miejsca, gdzie przebywała Akuszerka - wiedźma, która przybyła po jedno z dzieci Tośki i Władka. Ich synowie mieli zachorować na Czarną Gangrenę - nieuleczalną chorobę powodowaną przez Mgłę - i w desperacji młodzi zawarli pakt z Akuszerką - mając oddać jej jedno z dzieci w zamian za życie obojga. Akuszerka nie zdołała jednak wymusić oddania jej dziecka i nie mając mocy aby zrobić coś więcej niż rzucać groźbami, zmuszona była do odejścia. Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Akuszerki, ujawnił się w końcu główny sprawca tajemniczych wydarzeń na weselu, ukrywający się wcześniej pod postacią Chochoła Czerwony Błazen. Bohaterowie odbyli z nim rozmowę z miejscu zwanym Szczeliną. Kilka przedmiotów przeszło w ręce bohaterów, a Błazen zniknął... Chwilę potem wszyscy powrócili do rzeczywistości - okazało się jednak, że jedynie czwórka obecnych w Szczelinie pamiętała o całym wydarzeniu... Gdy wesele dobiegło końca i bohaterowie poszli do chaty Johanna, aby przedyskutować tam wydarzenia, czekał już tam na nich Garlan z grobowymi wieściami - niejaki wódz Zumka, niegdyś zniesławiony wśród orków zdołał zgromadzić klany - i wspierany przez nieznane siły prowadził swoją armię na Marmor... Akt X: Tryumfator Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Starszy Elfów * Elfy * Rommath * Siyaa * Melchior * Melvin Wydarzenia: Johann cały czas zmagał się z sprawą Rommatha, uważając że powinien coś z tym zrobić - jako w znacznej mierze odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie go z krainy Cieni. Bazując na swych teoriach postanowił on przywołać Rommatha - łącząc kilka znanych mu kręgów teleportacyjnych i przywoływawczych w jeden. Brakowało mu jednak mocy, aby wprowadzić w plan życie. W tym celu postanowił ponownie zwrócić się do Elfów. Wraz z Mariosem dotarli do ich obozu, po drodze napotykając się na orczych zwiadowców. W wiosce dowiedzieli się, że Elfom nie udało się pochwycić Rommatha. Starszy po krótkim wahaniu zgodził się na plan Johanna i wraz z Siyą miał wspomóc go w rytuale przywołania. Johann wykreślił krąg i rozpoczął rytuał. Efekty były jednak tragiczne - rytuał powiódł się, ale w sposób zupełnie nieprzewidziany przez Johanna. Przywołał on Rommatha Tryumfatora - potężną istotę, której natury Johann nie był pewien - przypuszczalnie niezamierzenie stworzył on awatara elfiego czarodzieja - jego projekcję. Elfi starszy i Siyaa nie mogli równać się z Tryumfatorem - i stary Elf został przemieniony w kopię Rommatha. Sytuacja zdawać się mogła tragiczna - w miejscu rytuału "znikąd" pojawił się mag - Melchior, na widok którego Rommath umknął. Melchior bez większych trudności odwrócił zaklęcie którym obłożony był starszy, po czym zacząć łajać Johanna niczym niesfornego uczniaka - jednocześnie szarpiąc go za ucho i dopytując się czy ma pojęcie co takiego zrobił. Gdy uświadomił sobie jak niedouczony - i pozbawiony elemetarnego rozsądku jest Johann, kazał mu następne tego typu eksperymenty prowadzić dla odmiany ostrożnie i na mniejszą skale, po czym zniknął, aby udać się do Czerwonego Domu, któremu miał do przekazania parę nieprzyjemnych słów... Johann i Marios opowiedzieli jeszcze Elfom o zbliżającej się armii orczych plemion - i uzyskali obietnicę pomocy. Wracając do Marmor, natknęli się na orczego zwiadowcę - który co ciekawe nie był wrogo nastawiony i powiedział im, że nie wszystkie klany stoją po stronie Zumki. W pobliżu starej studni natknęli się też na Melvina - który jak to on pojawił się równie tajemniczo co zniknął. Melvin wygłosił kilka tajemniczych zdań o naturze Erlathanu i życzył im powodzenia w nadchodzącej bitwie - po czym znowu zniknął... Przerywnik: Wódz orków Postacie: * Wódz Zumka * Rommath Wydarzenia: W obozie armii orków, wódz Zumka snuje rozważania na temat historii i tego co go czeka... W nieznanym miejscu i czasie, Rommath w formie Tryumfatora otoczony jest zaś przez niezliczone Cienie. Akt XI: Joran Postacie: * Marios Karian * Aria Akt XII: ??? Postacie: * Lykopas Akt XIII: Pierwszy kamień Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Lelek * Kasjusz Goodman * Garlan Haun * Łowcy czarownic * Mieszkańcy i obrońcy Marmor * Lord Juliusz * orczy najeźdźcy i ich sojusznicy * Knull Dwa Zęby * Orczy nekromanta z plemienia Mówców Umarłych * Kagrum Nieznośny * Mieszkańcy Nabrzeża Wydarzenia: Pierwsze grupy orczych harcowników zaczęły otaczać Marmor, w którym trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do obrony - miejscowi uzbroili się i wzmocnili umocnienia, przybyło też kilka grup chcących wspomóc obronę wioski. Do chaty Johanna teleportował się zaś Garlan - aby zapowiedzieć swojego mistrza - "dobrego człowieka" Kasjusza, który chciał porozmawiać z wioskowym cyrulikiem. Kasjusz pojawił się kilka chwil później i poinformował Johanna, że jego działania zwróciły uwagę Czerwonego Domu, który postanowił bardziej zaangażować się w drogę do magii Johanna. Kasjusz (prócz śmiertelnego przerażenia Johanna), obiecał pomoc Czerwonego Domu w obronie Marmor i bliżej nieokreśloną pomoc w magicznej edukacji - po czym zniknął. Bohaterowie wraz z Lelkiem mieli udać się na zwiad i zbadać tajemniczą aktywność orków w pobliskim, opuszczonym kamieniołomie - jak i upewnić się czy orkowie nie zagrozili leżącej za Marmor świątyni Yvy. Świątynia okazała się być na szczęście dobrze broniona i nie wyglądało, aby orkowie próbowali ją zaatakować. Po przybyciu do kamieniołomu zniszczyli transport obsydiańskiego prochu i dopiero konstruowaną katapultę. Pokonali przy tym orklińskiego watażkę Knulla Dwa Zęby, który spróbował bronić sprzętu oblężniczego. Orkowie postanowili wypróbować obronę Marmor - atakowi przewodził wódz Kagrum Nieznośny. Pierwszy atak został odparty bez większych problemów - wtedy dopiero pojawił się sam Kagrum, który (z bezpiecznej odległości) jął się odgrażać - na co Lykopas odpowiedział straszliwą wiązanką wyzwisk. Odniosły one skutek, wprawiając Kagruma w furię - i skłaniając go do rzucenia do ataku reszty swych sił. Orkowie zostali jednak zaskoczeni pokazem magii Johanna - który eksplodował w samym środku ich zgrupowania ognistą kulę - a przerzedzona grupa musiała zmierzyć się z gniewem Zdziśka. Widząc ogrom furii Zdziśka, bohaterowie przekazali mu topór watażki Knulla - który wzruszony podarkiem Zdzisiek ochrzcił Orkojebcą. Po odparciu ataku na wioskę wioski bohaterowie zdecydowali się ruszyć do pobliskiego Nabrzeża, z którym utracono kontakt. Po dotarciu do osady, bohaterowie zostali jednak pochwyceni przez orków. Przewodzącym im nekromanta z plemienia Łowców Umarłych nie wykazał jednak większego zainteresowania bohaterami - i zabrał ze sobą jedynie Lelka. Sytuacja bohaterów była nieciekawa - jednak Marios zdołał nakłonić orcze worgi do zaatakowania wojowników - co pozwoliło na ucieczkę z więzienia. W tej samej celi co bohaterowie, osadzono również okaleczonego w wyniku tortur Orędownika Cesarskiego. Ów został przez orków nie tylko oślepiony i pozbawiony nogi - ale również zaszyto mu usta. Uwolnieni bohaterowie schronili się w sklepie z drewnem - gdzie znaleźli ukrywającego się starca, mieszkającego na Nabrzeżu. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że wszyscy mieszkańcy którzy przeżyli zostali zamknięci gdzieś w wiosce. Korzystając z chwili spokoju bohaterowie rozcięli nici, którymi zaszyto usta lorda Juliusza - tak bowiem nazywał się orędownik. Był on jedynym ocalałym z grupy wysłanej aby zbadać sytuację na Nabrzeżu. Mimo pewnych wątpliwości co do powodzenia dalszego ataku, bohaterowie postanowili nie porzucać Lelka i zdecydowali się ruszyć za nekromantą - wierząc w przewagę zaskoczenia i sądząc, że orkowie ponieśli już znaczne straty. W pobliżu świątyni Alayi starli się z topielcami, których użyto do ataku na Nabrzeże - i wkroczyli do świątyni. W splugawionym przez orków świętym miejscu nekromanta odprawiał swoje rytuały - był tam też Lelek. Ork był całkowicie zaskoczony przybyciem swych niedawnych więźniów - i nie zdążył nawet użyć swych mocy w obronie - atak był tak szybki i zabójczy. Okazało się jednak, że orkowie wydobyli spod świątyni kamień węgielny - położony tam podczas założenia pierwszej na tym kontynencie świątyni - i zabrali go w nieznane miejsce. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zniszczyć wzniesione przez orków posągi i ruszyli szukać uwięzionych miejscowych - których jak się okazało zamknięto w magazynie. Krótkie badanie wykazało jednak, że zostali zarażeni nieznaną chorobą o magicznej naturze. Lykopas zaproponował zapobiegnięcie rozprzestrzenieniu się choroby przez wyrżnięcie w pień miejscowych - czemu jednak sprzeciwiła się reszta. Johann z miernym skutkiem próbował rozproszyć rzucony na miejscowych czar - po czym bohaterowie opuścili Nabrzeże z starcem-cieślą i lordem Juliuszem, obiecując że postarają się wysłać pomoc. Wsparciem tym mieli być łowcy czarownic i Mira Karian - kapłanka miała spróbować uleczyć chorych mieszkańców Nabrzeża - a jeżeli by się to nie udało - łowcy rozwiązaliby sprawę na swój sposób... Akt XIV: W ruinach Asher Postacie: * Marios Karian * Garlan Haun * Czarny Rycerz * Wódz Zumka * Siła Ze Wschodu Akt XV: Podziemny krąg Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Giermek Lucjan Wydarzenia Spokojnie przygotowania do obiadu zostały przerwane przez przybycie giermka Lucjana - obserwatora poznanego niegdyś przez Johanna i Mariosa w Asher. Ów wydawał się Johannowi niezdrów i zachowywał się nieco dziwnie - jednak uwagę od stanu giermka odwróciła wiadomość, którą przyniósł - otóż podczas prac w podziemiach Marmor (które prowadzono aby upewnić się, czy orkowie nie próbują podkopu), odnaleziono kolejne przejście - zakończone nieprzekraczalną barierą, o której zbadanie poprosił Johanna. Ten zostawił swój bigos i poszedł z Lucjanem do podziemi. W nowo odkrytym korytarzu Johann zbadał ślady starego obozowiska - gdzie znalazł pozostawione tam książki i tajemniczy klejnot... Badanie bariery zakończyło się równie szybko jak zaczęło - ledwo gdy Johann zaczął nad nią pracować - zniknęła, umożliwiając dostęp do dalszej części podziemi. Znajdująca się za chronionymi barierą drzwiami komnata była o wiele starsza od reszty podziemi - a w jej środku znajdował się ołtarz i tajemniczy krąg. Johann zafascynowany znaleziskiem zaczął je badać - i znalazł przy ołtarzu kartę tarota przedstawiająca Czerwonego Błazna... Dalsze przeszukiwanie przerwał jednak giermek Lucjan... Który oświadczył, że musi zabić Johanna i wymierzył do niego z pistoletu. Lucjan okazał się być jednak kiepskim strzelcem i szpetnie spudłował - Johann spróbował go ogłuszyć, jednak cios pałką jedynie... odłupał kawałek czaszki obserwatora, ukazując pod spodem zieloną mgłę... Przerażony Johann przy pomocy magii uśmiercił "Lucjana" - tylko po to, aby z jego szybko rozkładających się zwłok uwolnił się upiór Mgły - który jednak również musiał ulec magii Johanna. Upiór został rozproszony - jednak mgła w którą się rozpadł blokowała wyjście i próbowała dopaść Johanna. Okazało się jednak, że nie może ona przekroczyć kręgu - co postanowił wykorzystać Johann, używając swej magii na kręgu by wzmocnić jego działanie... Co okazało się mieć zaskakujące działanie - teleportację pod mur miasta Elfów, daleko na północ od Marmor... Akt XVI: Mag na misiu Akt XVII: Inne Marmor Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Martin Trimmer * Joseph Sterling * Rommath * Salem * Johann Bjornsson * Magowie goszczący w Marmor * Melvin Wydarzenia Zagubiony w Kniei Mortes, Johann po dłuższym błądzeniu odnalazł drogę do Marmor... Gdy jednak dotarł pod bramę, okazało się że wioska różni się znacząco od tej w której mieszkał - przede wszystkim była ona miastem. Skołowany Johann po wejściu do Marmor został zaczepiony przez strażnika - który w jakiś sposób wiedział że Johann jest magiem - i poprosił go o okazanie glejtu pozwalającego na stosowanie magii. Johann postanowił odgrywać człowieka z Kontynentu - który przeniósł się na Erlathan w skutek nieudanego rytuału teleportacji. Strażnik zaprowadził go do margrabiego... Martina Trimmera - który wypisał Johannowi odpowiedni papier i pochwalił się swoją pracą nad szczurami... W wieży Trimmera, Johann spotkał także ucznia Trimmera - Josepha Sterlinga i goszczącego w wieży elfiego maga Rommatha... Magowie opowiedzieli Johannowi o zaburzeniach teleportacji, które narastają od jakiegoś czasu - i utracie kontaktu z Kontynentem. Coraz bardziej skołowany Johann - który najwyraźniej znalazł się w przeszłości, postanowił udać się do karczmy - którą prowadził Elf Salem - który był jej właścicielem przed Grażyną. W karczmie natknął się też na zaskakująco znajomego Nordwiga - Johanna Bjornssona, który z racji utraty kontaktu z Kontynentem nie mógł opuścić Erlathanu i grupę magów zaproszonych do Marmor przez margrabiego - wśród nich byli przedstawiciele każdej akademii i Szarego Paktu. Johann, jednocześnie starając się nie ujawnić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości próbował wypytać obecnych o pewne elementy natury magii - mogące pomóc mu w zrozumieniu jak znalazł się w tym miejscu. Obecni okazali się być jednak niezdolni do udzielenia mu pomocy - jednak pokierowali go do przebywającego w okolicy czarodzieja, mającego interesować się tematem teleportacji i jej wpływu na czas. Magiem tym okazał się być nie kto inny jak doskonale nam znany... Melvin. Johann nie był już zaskoczony tym, że spotkał tu nie kogo innego jak właśnie "nawigatora". Melvin opowiedział Johannowi o naturze miejsca gdzie się znalazł - i jak to Melvin wygłosił kilka dość tajemniczych stwierdzeń. Opowiedział także Johannowi o klejnocie, który znalazł - a któr miał być zwany Łzą Yvy. Pobyt Johanna w dawnym Marmor miał nie potrwać długo - według Melvina za kilka dni sytuacja miała wrócić do normy - jednak odradził Johannowi oddalanie się do "Marmor" i ostrzegł, że może zwrócić uwagę pewnych sił... Akt XVIII: Pojedynek z Władcą Bestii Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Lelek * Robert Mars * Gilles Jarshby * Rommath * Akrun * Griol i plemię Dumnych Zębów * Gunlag Władca Bestii Wydarzenia: Pozostający we wspomnieniach Johann zmuszony był powtarzać je raz po raz... W końcu po kilkunastu "cyklach", niespodziewanie objawiła się przed nim dziwna, świetlista istota - zaś chwilę potem Johann został przeniesiony do swej Cyfry. Obserwację tego jakże fascynującego zjawiska przerwało mu pojawienie się... Rommatha. Ten zapowiedział, że niedługo przybędzie do Marmor - i manipulując cyfrą Johanna zaczął go torturować - co jednak przerwał, przekonany argumentem, że nie wie czy nadal nie są połączeni - i jak to może zadziałać na samego Rommatha. Chwilę potem Johann znalazł się ponownie w prawdziwym Marmor... Po powrocie do domu niepodziewanie powrócił... Pimpuś. Na wpół ogłuszony Johann zamknął się w swoim domu. Wieści o jego tajemniczym powrocie szybko się rozniosły i pod jego drzwiami stanęli Aria, Marios i Lykopas. Dziewczyna w dziwacznym szale porąbała drzwi Johanna i zaczęła się na niego wydzierać. Po dłuższej kłótni Aria z Lykopasem udali się do karczmy, a Johann z Mariosem poszli do chaty leśniczego aby wziąć z piwnicy drzwi (tak, w piwnicy były też drzwi) i przedyskutować ostatnie wydarzenia. Rozmowę niespodziewanie przerwało jednak pojawienie się Gillesa, który poinformował o stanie swoich badań nad mapą Czerwonego Błazna - i zgodził się na przetłumaczenie księgi, którą Johann zdobył w krasnoludzkich ruinach. Po powrocie do domu Johanna okazało się, że drzwi zostały wstawione - przez Mi-Sana. Gilles zabrał książkę - a gdy dowiedział się o Rommathcie i jego działaniach związanych z cyfrą, zdecydował się poinformować o tym centralę. Do zgromadzonych w domu Johanna przybyli Lelek i Robert Mars - przynosząc wieści. Orkowie z plemienia Władców Bestii założyli na leśnych wzgórzach wylęgarnię wiwern - jednak ze zwiadowcami spotkał się posłaniec klanu Dumnych Zębów, prosząc o rozmowę z Mariosem. Grupa zdecydowała się wyruszyć w las i spotkać z klanem Dumnych Zębów. W ich obozowisku przyjął ich Griol - orczy starszy, który zaoferował pomoc w walce z Zumką i zasugerował jak najskuteczniej pozbawić go armii - pozbawiając go autorytetu wśród orczych klanów. Dumne Zęby zaoferowały także, że mogą pomóc w kradzieży jaj wiwern - a potem wyhodować je, aby użyć w walce. Rozmowa z Griolem ujawniła również częściowo powody stojące za marszem orków na północ i fakty z historii Wielkiej Orczej Migracji. Grupa przyjęła ofertę Griola - i za jego radą Lykopas miał wyzwać na pojedynek wodza plemienia Władców Bestii - Gunlanga. Poprowadzeni przez Akruna, bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce pojedynku - który w imieniu Lykopasa stoczyła Aria, zabijając wodza. Idąc za ciosem, bohaterowie uderzyli na wylęgarnię, pokonując jej strażników i zabijając wiwerny. Podczas walki ciężko ranna została jednak Aria. Wspólnymi siłami udało się jednak udzielić jej niezbędnej pomocy - choć została wyłączona z działań obronnych na kilka następnych dni... Akt XIX: Bardzo krasnoludzki krasnolud Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Mulgrim * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Lugalici * Mi-San * Gnomy z Gnomowiska * Mieszkańcy Brider * Gubernator Marcellus Dextus IV * Mistrz Wilhelm Sterling Wydarzenia Do Marmor dotarł list od Garlana Hauna - wzywał w nim Mariosa i Johanna do klasztoru. Nie były to jednak sprawy magów, a prośba od mnichów, przesłana przez ich znajomego półorka. Po przybyciu do klasztoru okazało się, że Lugalici zdecydowali się udzielić pomocy Marmor - jednak ze względu na ograniczone zasoby mogli wysłać tylko jednego człowieka - krasnoludzkiego mnicha Mulgrima (którego bohaterowie zastali zamiatającego klasztor). Ów okazał się być bardzo krasnoludzki jak na krasnoluda - i prócz bycia mnichem, posiadać również inne zdolności i jak pokazało bezpośrednie spotkanie z ogrzą maczugą - niezwykle twardy czerep. Marios i Johann oprowadzili Mulgrima po wiosce i przedstawili go członkom milicji i kapitanowi Iwanowi - "wycieczka" skończyła się zaś w karczmie. Tam Mulgrim spotkał Mi-Sana... Spotkanie porównać by można do zetknięcia się dwóch przeciwstawnych żywiołów - obaj cały czas gotowi do walki, w każdym ruchu przygotowani do wyprowadzenia ciosu... Mulgrim odruchowo zaatakował Mi-Sana. Ten jednak nie poczuł się urażony i zaproponował "Wściekłym Pięściom" trening w formie pojedynku. Odbyć się on miał za wioską, a Marios i Johann mieli sędziować i dbać o uczciwość starcia (przy okazji od razu zaczęli obstawiać jego wynik). Nie było zaskoczeniem, że zwyciężył Mi-San (acz po zaskakująco jak na niewielkie nadal umiejętności Mulgrima umiejętności). Miecznik udał się w lasy aby zapolować na orków, a bohaterowie zaczęli planować następny ruch. Po rozmowie z kapitanem Iwanem zdecydowano się na próbę odszukania miejscowych szabrowników i przekonania ich do wspólnego napadu na linie zaopatrzenia orków - bandyci mają do siebie jednak to, że zwykli się ukrywać i aby ich znaleźć, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać stare kontakty zreformowanego bandyty Mieszka.Ten, choć początkowo niechętnie zgodził się skontaktować z starymi znajomymi. Grupa zaś wyruszyła do Gnomowiska, zabierając ze sobą proch - licząc na to, że gnomy będą w stanie wyprodukować go więcej. Gnomi alchemik, choć początkowo niechętny wykorzystaniu swych talentów w celach wojennych zgodził się jednak (za znaczną sumę), połączyć proch z swymi nowymi bąbelkowymi bombami, w celu uzyskania jeszcze skuteczniejszej broni. Bomby miały być gotowe na dniach... Pozostała już tylko jedna sprawa do załatwienia - podziurawiona przez wiwernę zbroja Arii. Okazało się, że miejscowi kowale nie są w stanie naprawić tych uszkodzeń - i konieczna będzie interwencja fachowca z Brider. Chcąc nie chcąc bohaterowie udali się do miasta, do którego udało im się wejść po wręczeniu łapówki oficerowi pilnującemu bram. Na dziedzińcu miasta wdali się w krótką rozmowę z mieszkającymi tam krasnoludami, którzy jak się okazało planowali wyprawę na południe, w poszukiwaniu swej zaginionej ojczyzny. Podczas gdy Marios i Mulgrim załatwiali sprawę zbroi i podziwiali wyroby briderskiego mistrza, Johann postanowił wyjść z kuźni i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem... Tam od razu wpadł na żołnierzy gwardii... którzy nakazali całej trójce udanie się wraz z nimi. Mimo ponurych przypuszczeń okazało się, że chodzi jedynie o rozmowę z gubernatorem. Ten, ku zaskoczeniu wezwanych oświadczył że zamierza wspomóc Marmor i zebrać siły którymi dysponuje - aby ruszyć z nimi na Asher i armię orków. Plan ten doradził mu jego doradca, którym okazał się... mistrz Wilhelm Sterling (tak, z tych Sterlingów). Gubernator ujawnił też plan ogłoszenia amnestii dla magów i założenia nowej, podlegającej mu Cesarskiej Akademii Magii w porozumieniu z Szarym Paktem, który byłby odpowiedzialny za nadzór nad tą instytucją. Bohaterowie mieli przekazać wieść o tym rezydentom Czerwonego Domu, którzy akurat przebywali w Marmor - gubernator był bowiem świadomy ich obecności i faktu, że za fasadą grupy kupców kryła się organizacja magów...